The Veela
by Ljprod
Summary: Draco Malfoy just got his Veela inheritance over the summer. It is a rude awakening to find out his mate is Harry Potter, his bloody enemy! Takes place in 4th year
1. Meeting my Mate

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any of the places they go. Sadly:(**

 **Anyway... I hope you guys enjoy this! If you haven't read Malfoy's Aren't Gay, that is another story I started making. Hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Draco's perspective_**

When I saw those Veelas walk out I didn't feel anything. I looked over and saw Potter look like he was about to jump out of the box. Bulgaria sure seemed to have a convincing reason of why we should join their team I thought raising my eyebrow.

Of course I was a Veela, have been for a while. For Veela though, it's kinda like having puberty again. I shouldn't be done completely turning Veela until a few days before school. By that time I'll be attracted to a mate. Let's hope it's someone fit for me.

I know they'll be male, I am openly gay, after all. The next few weeks went by in a blur. My father almost getting caught with his old death eater friends, the dark mark showing up. During this time I slowly grew more beautiful. Yes, beautiful. Veela males are quite rare, but we can happen. Suddenly it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. After a while I decided to break up Potter's conversation, see if could get them riled up.

I saw a hideous moldy cuff protruding grossly from Weasley's bag. "Weasley... What is _that?_ "

I turned to Crabbe and Goyle, "Look at this!" I said astonished, "Weasley, you weren't planning on wearing these, were you?"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" The Weasley shouted turning a hideous shade of maroon. I looked over at Potter to see his reaction and that's when something changed. Potter's eyes were emerald green with hints of gold behind round glasses. His raven black hair was full, thick and very untidy. I looked at his full lips and felt mine open slightly. When had he become so beautiful, so needing protection. That's when it hit me. Harry Potter was my mate, and I loved it.

I walked out of the compartment without saying anymore. I felt my heart pounding fast in my ears. I sat down in my compartment and imagined Potter the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


	2. Hogwarts

**Back with another one!**

 _Harry's perspective_

When Malfoy looked at me his eyes widened and I saw a hint of pink flush onto his cheeks. He had gotten cuter over the summer. His blonde hair was shining and loose. His blue eyes were a swirling mass a beauty. Everything about him seemed inhanced. My mind went about blank. He must be a Veela. I **don't** like Draco Malfoy I like Cho Chang I reminded myself.

He turned around and left in a hurry. Ron laughed slightly, "What's got his britches bunched up?"

I laughed distracted, I looked at Hermione to see that she had a slightly dazzled look on her face. "M-Malfoy sure looks different," she said, stuttering.

Ron looked at her, his eyes wide. They narrowed slightly. I stepped in, "I noticed that too," I said, "Think he could be a Veela like we saw at the World Cup?"

Hermione jumped in, "He _is_ the right age. But Harry, that would mean you would be bi. If the female veelas and the male do-"

I nodded slightly. That would make sense. Even though I liked Cho Chang I had noticed that guys had begun to become cute too. I felt attracted to them, but not Malfoy. It's only because he's a Veela, I reminded myself again.

I tried keeping my mind on Cho Chang for the rest of the ride, but it was hard. Flashes of blonde hair streamed through my vision. When we got to Hogwarts I walked in the entrance with Ron and Hermione, soaking wet. It was pouring buckets outside. "Argh!" Ron said as a large red water balloon bursted in his head.

A second one dropped landing at my feet, soaking them even more. "PEEVES!" yelled a very angry McGonagall, "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

"Not doing nothing!" Peeves squealed, "already wet aren't they? Little squirts."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly walked into the Great Hall. In the distance they heard McGonagall yell, "I shall call the headmaster! I'm warning you Peeves!"

The trio quickly walked to Gryffindor table, sat down, and tried to warm themselves.


	3. The Great Hall

**Thank you guys for all the nice comments! Sorry most of these are so short. I figure it's better to update a lot but have less than to have more but make you guys wait longer. I'm not very patient lol.**

 _Draco's perspective_

At the Slytherin table almost everyone knew about the Triwizard Tournament. To be honest, I didn't really want to be in the tournament. A lot of the Slytherin girls (aka Pansy's gang), wanted me to join. They were all being pretty clingy, probably because of my Veela inheritance. Finally, when Dumbledore started talking, everyone shut up.

I looked over at Potter and blocked Dumbledore's voice. Potter was looking at Dumbledore with interest. He looked so cute with that look of determination on his face, mixed with curiosity. It made me want to run to him-or fly, since Veelas have wings. I smiled to myself as I thought about Potter's reaction. Dumbledore must have stopped talking because the Weasley started talking to Potter.

Potter looked over at Ravenclaw table I followed my gaze to Cho Chang, Ravenclaw's seeker. I felt a growl well up in my chest. Pansy, who was besides me, jumped slightly. "Draco! Did you just growl?"

I blushed slightly. Although Pansy and I sometimes act like a couple, we actually aren't. It's more of a brother-sister relationship. "Pansy... Ima Veela..."

She gasped. She recovered fast, "Who's your mate?"

"Harry Potter..." I mumbled my breath.

Pansy, who sadly has amazing hearing heard me. She gasped again. Then she smiled kindly. "That's okay Dray," she said. "Do you want us to be nicer to him?"

"No that's okay, I want him to fall for me before I go out and tell him I'm his mate," I responded.

Pansy nodded. I looked over at Gryffindor table. Potter was looking at me. He quickly looked away when he saw me watching me. He looked over at Ravenclaw table. I didn't look over at Cho Chang in case I growled again. The rest of the night was pretty normal except for the more than occasional looks at Gryffindor table.


	4. Potions class

**Hey guys I'm going to publish two chapters today so I hope you enjoy them. Sorry I couldn't get all of this out right away.It deleted all of my progress so I had to start over again and I didn't finish until I figured it had been to long to send just one. Anyways... hope you enjoy**

 _Harry's perspective_

I opened my eyes to blinding sunlight. I closed my eyes quickly. _What time is it?_ I opened my eyes reluctantly and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _Crap!_ I'm late! Fifteen minutes later I arrive at the potions classroom. Snape smiles evilly. "Mr Potter. Glad you could show up to class. Our celebrity seems to think he is better than everyone else here."

I roll my eyes and go to sit next to Ron. "Potter, you are sitting next to Malfoy," Snape says a glint or malicious hatred in his eye.

I sit reluctantly next to Malfoy who's hair is glittering in the sun. I groan. How am I going to be able to focus with a Veela next to me? Malfoy kicks my leg. My eyes shoot open instantly as a tingling sensation washes throughout my whole body. My mind goes blank as Nalfoy looks at me with those beautiful icy eyes. I almost wanted to melt them. I felt my body move on my own. I shook my head. _NO! YOU LIKE CHO CHANG!_ I turn away as Malfoy says "Professor Snape said that today we will be studying potion ingredients. _Great... Now looking at Malfoy is unavoidable._

I quickly look around the class and see that most girls and Seamus and Dean are watching Malfoy with blank looks on their faces. At least I'm not the only one. I turn towards Malfoy and my heart skips a beat as I realize Malfoy's full attention is on me. "Potter, what potions are powdered moonstone used in?"

My mind sharpens. Hermione had lectured me about this recently. My mind almost seems to want to impress Malfoy as I say, "The Draught of Peace and numerous love potions."

His eyes light up slightly I Malfoy's cheeks turn pink slightly, probably because of my intense staring. I look away casually trying to keep a blush from creeping up my face.

Snape makes his usual rounds. He stops behind me and I slowly tense up. I get the answer wrong but Snape just walks away. "You're such an idiot, Potter," a voice says.

My head snaps back to see Malfoy smirking at me. I scowl at him. The Veela effect seems to wear off after a while. "Shut up you fowl git," I retort.

"Aww you are just mad that you are a retard and I've got it all."

I roll my eyes and turn to the front. Finally, after what seems like forever, potions end. I leave, happy that I am finally away from Malfoy for more than one reason.


	5. DADA

_Draco's perspective_

I left potions feeling slightly happier than when I got there this morning. Potter had _blushed_ at me. Of course that could just be the effect of me being a Veela, but it might not. The reason I wasn't happier was the fact I would have to tell my parents. Just this morning they had sent an owl asking me who my mate was. My mom, being a Veela herself, would understand the pull of a mate and how I can't control it. My father on the other hand will be furious.

I was currently in The History of Magic and I seemed to be the only one who acted like they were paying attention. I could feel eyes on the back of my head, most of them probably girls. I looked down and started writing to my parents.

After the History of Magic was over, I went to the Owlery and grabbed my beautiful eagle owl named Octavia. I had gotten her before arriving at Hogwarts and I loved her just as much as I did when I got her. I looked around and spotted a white owl that had to be Potter's owl. I had seen him use her multiple times over the years. I turned back to Octavia and put the note around her leg. She stretched her beautiful wings and soared out of the Owlery.

I barely made it on time to Defense Against the Datk Arts with the weird teacher, Moody.

He seemed to hate me with a strong passion. As he stood there glaring at me during his lesson I glared back. When he asked me to come up and try the imperious curse on me I didn't flinch.

Mad-eye didn't seem to know that the Malfoy's always taught their kids not to succumb to the imperious at a young age. I had practiced through my childhood. My father taught me this as a means to never be used if I didn't want to be. So when Moody shouted, "Imperio!" I didn't even flinch.

 _Jump on the desk_ a sweet voice rang through my head. I stiffly shook my head. Pansy squealed and Crabbe and Goyle clapped stupidly. When Professor Moody took the charm of I walked back to my desk head held high.


	6. Halloween

_Harry's perspective_

 _*A few months later*_

Finally it was Halloween. As soon as classes got out everyone rushed outside to see Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive. Everyone was wondering how they would arrive. Suddenly, what looked like a large blue house came into view with HUGE palominos attached to the front. When it landed, a boy with blonde hair opened the humongous door and held it open. A giant woman came out of it. "Madame Maxime. Welcome." A voice from behind us said.

I turned. Dumbledore stood there arms open. I turned back around and looked back up at the sky. Ron elbowed me. "Look!" He yelled.

I looked over to the lake and saw to my amazement a large ship coming out of the water. "Igor Karkaroff!" Dumbledore said kindly, "So nice of you to join us.

Dumbledore then instructed everyone back inside. I followed behind the red hair in front of me knowing it was Ron's. When we had all sat down in the Great Hall the Durmstrangs came inside behind Karkaroff and... Krum?

I hear Ron gasp beside me. I looked at him fighting back a smile. Hermione was silently rolling her eyes but didn't say anything. I looked over and saw that half of the Durmstrang boys were looking at Slytherin table. I felt my eyes travel to none other than Draco Malfoy. I felt my breath hitch. Was it the candle light making him look so good? After seeing Malfoy for months I thought that I was used to this new beauty of his. I was wrong. I looked back to see the Durmstrang boys going to sit down at Slytherin table. Krum, who didnt seem too interested in Malfoy managed to sit next to him. I watched as the seats around Malfoy became crowded as boys fought to sit close to him. _I don't blame them_. I shook my head but couldn't stop a feeling of something bitter in my stomach. Jealousy. I had felt it before, when Dudley had gotten his own tv and all of the toys for his birthday, but it had _never_ been this strong.

SHUT UP! I silently scolded myself. I looked up to see the Beauxbatons girls and boys arrive. Some of them looked over and when they found Malfoy I could see them pointing. Most shot glares at the Durmstrang for getting there first while the Durmstrang shot them smug looks. They ended up sitting down with the Ravenclaw. I looked up again as Dumbledore started to speak. I pretended to listen but I didn't really hear anything. I glanced at Slytherin table and was shocked to se Malfoy staring back. He raised an eyebrow. _That's hot_. "Ron, smack me."

Ron looked at me weird but smacked me in the face. I looked back at Malfoy. He wasn't laughing as I thought he would be. I was really confused when he glared at Ron like he was gonna kill him. I looked away quickly and tried to focus on Dumbledore again. "The age line around the goblet will keep from letting anyone younger than 17 put their name in it. You have until tomorrow at dinner to put your name in."

With that Dumbledore sat back down and I went upatairs quickly.


	7. The Goblet of Fire

_Draco's perspective_

The next morning, as usual, I woke up at 6. I looked over to see Blaise still sleeping. Why is he so lazy? One of his legs was hanging over the side of his bed. I quickly went over and kicked it. "Crap!" His head shot up fast, "Really Malfoy?"

I smirked as he got up. Together we went down to the Great Hall. As soon as we sat down, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, I believe, came in with an evil look upon their faces. Seconds later Granger, Weasley, and Potter entered. I smiled to myself but pulled back into the confident smirk before he could see. I heard a laugh and watched as the twin Weasleys and their friend came into the Hall. "Done it. Just taken it." I barely made out.

Weasley, (Ron) looking confused asked, "What?"

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said one of them. I couldn't agree more. Weasley was a dung brain.

"One drop each," said the other, rubbing his hands together in delight, "We only need to be a few months older."

I tuned out, rolling my eyes slightly. I watched Harry's awed face watch the older Weasleys. I focused on the Weasleys again when the two Weasleys stepped to the line, walked to the goblet and put two slips of paper in the goblet. Nothing happened. One of the Weasleys let out a cheer as the goblet began to sizzle.

I snickered as there was a loud bang and the two flew across the room. I watched in amazement trying to keep a bored-looking face as the twins quickly grew beards. I laughed to myself while the twins left for the Hospital Wing.

 _Harry's perspective_

The rest of the day was pretty average, as in boring. During lunch, I did notice that Cho was looking at me! A certain ferret was too. "HARRY!"

I jumped falling backwards on the floor. I got up slowly and saw the Slytherins howling with laughter. Except a face that stunned me momentarily. He looked concerned, as if he was wondering if I was ok and if he should help me. I turned away and looked at Hermione who had yelled at me moments before. Dumbledore clapped his hands and everyone went quiet.

As the room was finally silent, the goblet started to glow when a charred piece of paper came out of the goblet. Dumbledore caught it between his fingers and said "Victor Krum!"

"It's pretty obvious he would get it!" Ron said enthusiastically while he clapped.

After the clapping subsided another paper delicately flew out of the goblet. "Fleur Delacour!"

The pretty girl that Ron has been drooling over walked to a door at the end of the hall by the teachers table.

I looked at Ravenclaw table to see a few of the Beauxbatons girls were crying. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the front. "Cedric Diggory!"

Hufflepuff roared so loud it would be a wonder if my hearing would ever be the same. I watched Seamus roll his eyes in disgust.

The goblet flowed again. _Huh? Isn't it only supposed to do that three times?_ I watched in amazement as another paper came out of the goblet. Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "HARRY POTTER!"

 **Sorry it took me so long to bring this out. I really hope you can forgive me. I had a sort of writers block and it took me a while. In the meantime I did reread the Goblet of Fire a few times and watched the movie. Sorry again.**


	8. The last

**Hey guys it's me. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I decided I was going to stop this story. Instead I'll be rewriting it over on Wattpad so check it out. It will be under the same title and under the user LJ0505. If you guys want me to bring the rewritten version back to here just let me know. Sorry again.**


End file.
